


A letter in prose’s

by JustSuperMione



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Letters, Romance, bridal tryst, speaking in proses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her wedding... Anne writes a letter to Diana about the reality of being Mrs Gilbert Blythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter in prose’s

It was over a week since the Blythe wedding and Diana had finally settled down to her normal routine. Her girlhood fancy had married her best friend and there was no sting in that truth; especially when she was walking into Avonlea with Little Fred and Small Anne Cordelia. Avonlea was still much a buzz with the romance and gossip of the blessed event.

It was with delight that Diana found a letter at the post office in Anne’s beautiful handwriting. All day long that letter seemed to call to her; be she waited until the children were sleeping and she could enjoy the letter by her hearth.

_My dearest darling Diana,_

_I’m incapable of proses at the moment. Being Gilbert’s wife is pure poetry. I am his. He is mine. And that’s more spectacular a thousand perfect sunsets. I delight at the very thought of him. I thrill at the sound of his voice and am overcome with delicious sensations whenever I see him. The start of our married life has been like the start of living at Green Gables: more indescribably blissful than any of my sweetest dreams._

_Remember our golden day, when we had our picnic and you showed us Hester’s Garden. We said that those beautiful violets were what kisses looked like... The most beautiful springtime ramble filled with the most breathtaking wildflowers and blossoms finished by a delicious picnic could never be as wonderful as being married to my sweet Gil. In fact, every beautiful and happy thing I have ever seen or done pales into comparison with being married to my sweet Gil. I didn’t know what it was to be loved so wholly and completely before our union._

_There is nothing sweeter in this world than saying ‘I am Mrs Gilbert Blythe’ but then Gilbert says ‘This is my wife, Anne Blythe.’ Then, my body aches with a thrill of rightness. He has truly found our house of dreams and we are splendidly happy. I never imagined I could love him more than I did before we got married and then I awoke his wife and saw his sweet face in the early morning light and my breath was whisked away. He is the apex of all manly beauty._

_Maidhood’s dreams of wifehood can never be the paradise of our currently perfect reality. Are you aware: before my day of days every married women in Avonlea took me aside and warned me what happened in the matrimonial bed? That the bridal tryst is unromantic, painful and rather one-sided! What none of you said was how in our holy sacrifice we would find bliss, connection and endless waves of joy._

_The horror that some married ladies related before my marriage to my beloved; were as real as the ghosts in the haunted wood. Married life would have robbed me of my romantic notions if Gilbert wasn’t my husband. Miss Lavender once said: we were made and meant for each other. And we are in every possible way. We can talk into the wee hours about everything and nothing. I delight in him and he delights in me._

_The years we were parted and waited... they were full of dreams but nothing as sweet as the reality. Everyday has been an adventure. A few nights ago, he’s fulfilled a boyhood fantasy of his: reading Tennyson by firelight to me. The fantasy part was that I’d watch him in my habit of be enthralled reverence, which he didn’t have to tell me because I can’t help but be when he speaks and then we fell into intimate confidences. We talked like we’ve never have done before. We talked of Lily maids, tissue roses and love letters written but never sent. Together, we built our castle in the sky. I am perfectly content that I have married the best of men. What is the more delightful is that we are still chums._

_We confessed that the only disappointment our union is that we’ve never wandered down Lovers Lane as true lovers. Next time, though my darling Diana... and hopefully the dreams my sweet Gilbert and I cherish most might come true but for now we’re setting our nest in order. Our House of Dreams, is so dear, now ingrained with the most beautiful memories and delights of our hearts._

_Yours with unending love and devotion,_

_Mrs Anne Blythe B.A_

_P.S. You shall recall that my romantic ideal was always a man who could be wicked but wouldn’t. After talking things over with my sweet Gilbert and learning about him in a more detailed way... I can only conclude that my heart always knew that Gilbert was that romantic hero. Providence had to conspire very hard to keep us parted. For our long time parted means that our joy is complete; thanks to Gods perfect timing. He is the other side of my soul and I am blessed to be married to Gilbert Blythe. A.B._

Diana read the letter several times trying to obtain the meaning of _apex of all manly beauty, delicious sensations_ and especially _find bliss, connection and endless ways of joy._ As one of the woman that had spoken to Anne before her wedding; she suddenly felt inexperienced in the ways of true love – which was ridicules because she’d been married four years and had two children. And yet, when Fred came in from milking Diana found herself blushing.


End file.
